


Coiled

by disreputabledog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: John Reese wants something from Harold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous prompt on [Tumblr](http://thedisreputabledog.tumblr.com/post/157734352337/23-i-want-you-to-tie-me-up-so-i-cant-get-away), "I want you to tie me up so I can't get away. <3"

Harold arched a dubious eyebrow at the request. “That’s rather more your forte, Mr. Reese. I didn’t even make Tenderfoot rank.” Still, the smooth rope felt good in his hands.

“I can talk you through the details,” John said earnestly. “I just want to feel your hands on me. And I want to feel…” His eyes unfocused, looking past Harold at something that wasn’t there. The side of his mouth pulled up into one of the half-smiles that Harold absolutely did not challenge himself to get out of John whenever he could. “Precious.”

“Oh, John. Of course.” Harold cupped his partner’s cheek and tried to convey by intensity of gaze that John could be nothing less. “Take off your clothes for me.”

The rope was a deep blue that set off John’s eyes exquisitely. Harold found he enjoyed the rhythm of coiling the loops around John’s long limbs, arranging him just so and closing the ties to ensure the position held, John’s low voice the perfect counterpoint. He kept close to John throughout, draping himself across his body to draw the rope along his skin. 

John’s skin gradually flushed and his eyes grew bright. Harold quailed a little at the adoration in them, as he always did, feeling unworthy of John’s goodness and trust. But he pushed those thoughts away and stood back to admire his lover instead. John knelt before him, arms bound behind his back to show off his broad chest, scars glinting white in the low light. More rope crisscrossed his torso, and his legs were trussed as well, spread apart at a comfortable angle, with his cock rising proudly in between, unadorned. 

The sight gave Harold an idea. He took up a final short length of rope and stepped back to John’s side. John nuzzled against his hip with a sigh and Harold petted his hair gently. He folded the rope and dangled the bight so it brushed against John’s cock. John caught his breath and closed his eyes.

“You’re so good for me, John. Show me how you belong to me,” Harold said, and moved slightly so the rope curled around the underside of John’s cock. John panted against him as Harold stroked his length with the rope. It only took a few moments before John came with a soft cry.

Harold took his time removing the ropes. He thought he might like to do this again with John, perhaps with a camera, if he was willing. The dented patterns left on John’s skin where the rope had been were quite striking and he found himself running his hands along them over and over as he praised John for his beauty and strength. 

John didn’t speak until all the rope had been coiled neatly and put away and Harold had pulled them both into bed. “Thanks, Finch,” he said quietly, and his eyes were damp against Harold’s chest. Harold kissed his forehead and held him tightly. He’d get changed for sleep in a bit but for now his place was right here.


End file.
